


Homecoming

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe returns to the Empire a changed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Joe hovered just above the roof for a second before landing softly. The moonlight turned his pale skin translucent and darkened his hair, making him look like he'd been carved out of ivory with jet for his hair. His eyes were the only spots of colour that could be seen. They glowed with an inner fire, warming them from brown to almost an amber colour. He slipped silently through the skylight and into the store. He'd been away for far too long. But he was home now and the next time he left, Lucas would be by his side. Forever.


End file.
